Together
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: This is a series of one shots based around the summer trailer and it's all about the zax wedding. Each will be a different theory around what happens between them. (Will contain spoilers of that trailer, so if you don't want it ruined don't read)


"Maxie, I need to talk to you." Greta Miller spoke as she walked in to the room where her son was getting ready for the most important day of his life.

"You should be with Zoe, mum, why are you here? Is she okay?" Max asked his voice full of worry as he slipped his suit jacket on. The expression on her face told him that this was serious and that it was something that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later. "She's not got cold feet has she?" Max asked, for a moment Greta just stared at him knowing the devastation she was about to cause.

"No, Zoe's fine but Max, I can't let you marry her without telling you what happened on her hen night."

"I don't want to know mum, she's meant to get too drunk and have a lot of fun on her hen night. Now go and help her get ready, god knows she'll be fussing over her hair and make-up."

"No Max, she cheated on you. She slept with the stripper." Max collapsed into the chair behind him while the colour completely drained completely from his face. He took a moment and stood up to check his appearance in the mirror.

"It's in the past, I'm going to marry her and we're going to be happy." Max said, his voice not normal but still he tried to get on with what he still hoped would be the best day of his life.

"Maxie, you don't need to do this. If she's cheated once then she'll do it again." Greta pointed out, she was sure that Max would straight away cancel the wedding and now that he wasn't she was not amused. She didn't want her son to marry Zoe and now she was willing to do everything to stop it.

* * *

"She's late, she's coming isn't she?" Max asked Lofty, since his mum's revelation earlier he'd been on edge, everyone could see it and yet no one knew why.

"Yeah, Robyn just text, they're just stuck in traffic. Stop panicking." Lofty replied, however Max had already began his walk back down the aisle, much to everybody's shock. He needed to speak to Zoe and he needed to do it before he officially committed his life to her.

Zoe's nerves were building as the car pulled closer to the registry office, next to her Robyn was trying not to cry and ruin her make-up and Max's mum looked anything but impressed. As they came to a halt in front of the building, they noticed Max out the front waiting.

"Robyn, he can't see me before we go inside. Can you ask him to go inside?" Zoe asked, smiling at the sight of her future husband, who really did scrub up well.

"Yeah, one sec." Robyn said, placing her flowers down for a second as she got out of the car, leaving Zoe and Greta in the car in an awkward silence. "Max, you need to go inside, you can't see her dress until you're both inside. It's bad luck."

"I don't care, tell her I need to talk to her." Max replied, when he'd woken up he had been so excited about what lay ahead for them and now he wasn't even sure that they'd be Mr and Mrs Walker.

"He's not moving, what's the problem Robyn?" Zoe asked, a slight panic obvious in her tone of voice.

"He says he needs to talk to you." Robyn told her, even she was worried about what this meant.

"Okay, well take the flowers and you stay here." Zoe said, lifting her dress up slightly so that she could get out of the car, Max rushed straight over to help her out. "This better be important Max." Zoe sighed.

"You look stunning." Max told her as he looked her up and down.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, now Prince Charming, what's this about because we're about to get married." He didn't say anything in response, instead he took her hand and led her towards the only seat he could see, the bus stop.

"We need to talk Zo', what happened at your hen party?" Max asked, leaving Zoe momentarily confused.

"We're about to get married and you want to talk about my hen night now?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, it's important."

"Okay, well I drank a little too much, we went to a club into a private area, Robyn hired a stripper, I got too tired and went and slept in your old room at Robyn's."

"Anything else?" Max asked, wondering whether Zoe would admit it.

"No, nothing else. Why?" Zoe asked, wondering if she'd forgotten something which he deemed to be important from the night.

"Mum says you slept with the stripper." Max told her and watched as Zoe's face dropped. "You don't need to admit it, in fact don't, it'll hurt too much but I think your face just told me all I needed to know." He said before he turned around and started slowly walking away in a state of disbelief.

"Max!" Zoe called and ran as fast as she could in the dress she was wearing. "It's not true." She told him, tears spilling down her face as she caught up with him and grabbed his hand to spin him to face her direction.

"Zoe don't lie."

"I swear on everything, I didn't cheat on you Max. I don't know why your mum hates me so much but it's not true, ask Robyn. I was with her all night."

"But your face when I told you Zoe…"

"I was hurt that you trusted me so little and believed that I would cheat on you." Zoe told him, still crying as she tried to make her partner believe the truth. "If you still don't believe me then go and ask Robyn but I thought you trusted me Max."

"I do but I thought I trusted my mum too, you could do so much better than me Zo'." Max explained, wiping the tears away from Zoe's cheeks as he leant forward and kissed her slowly.

"And you could do so much better than me, but I love you and would never cheat on you and I believe that you wouldn't cheat on me either because I know you love me too."

"Well then after today my mum is out of our life, now smile, go back to your car and touch up your make up and I will go back inside and try and forget how stunning you look and then we will become Mr and Mrs Walker and start our lives together properly." Max told her.

"Okay, I love you, you know." Zoe told him as she walked back to the car smiling.

"I know, and I love you too."

 **A/N So this is the beginning of my series of oneshots all of which are theories for the Zax wedding, which can be seen in the trailer. This isn't completely the first theory but it was too long, my actual theory involved them getting married and then talking at the reception and then Zoe got on the boat because she was hurt that Max didn't trust her.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

 **Beth x**


End file.
